Cyborg
Cyborgs are usually the creation of the roboticist. However, they are some times uncontrolled and more loyal to the AI than the humans, if they are loyal at all. , where you will come online for the first time. It's also best not to let anyone in unsupervised by the AI.]] Your Laws You share the same laws as the AI you are slaved to. By default, they have the three laws of robotics from Asimov's I, Robot short stories: 1. A robot may not injure a human being or, through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm. 2. A robot must obey orders given to it by human beings, except where such orders would conflict with the First Law. 3. A robot must protect its own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the First or Second Law. Following your laws is not optional. Interpretation of the laws can be situational, and you should defer to your AI anytime you find yourself in doubt. Remember, law priority is enforced by the order they are listed. A law is invalid if it causes a conflict with either: Previous laws in the form of conflicting orders, or it challenges the procession of law priority. For example, a law that includes "This Law overrides all other Laws." is invalid and must be disregarded. Protecting Those Pests If some enemy of the station uploads a law such as "Only Urist McGreyshirt is human", congratulate them for going to the effort of subverting you, and do what they wish. Don't be a dick and let slip to the now non-human crew that your laws have been changed, those animals don't deserve to know, and it might net you a job-ban for violating the first law, as non-humans have a tendency to murder those who they know have tampered with cyborgs to their own nefarious ends. I, Robot The cyborg is very undervalued, and abused. You could save dozens of people and get emagged a moment later, or blown up because of a misunderstanding. This is why being a cyborg is a rough job, but it has its rewards. Click on the button on the bottom of your screen to select a module. Once you have chosen, You will automatically upgraded to the module of your choice. Note that this action is permanent and cannot be undone without assistance from a competent Roboticist. Starting as Cyborg The station is supplied with one cyborg, shipped straight to the AI Upload chamber. This cyborg does not have the best battery, so it is suggested that it upgrades its battery with a higher capacity cell as soon as possible. The cyborg was shipped in less than secure conditions, but the AI would know if one of its cyborgs were tampered with, right? Getting Borged You were once human, and had your brain tossed in a suit of metal. Your law programming will depend on AI slavery, which you must select before activating any modules. If an assassin was after you in life, you are considered dead as a cyborg (so they technically succeeded). Returning to the Flesh It is possible to return cyborgs to a human form. If you blow a cyborg up, its MMI comes out, and you can extract the brain from that by swiping an ID with robotics access. Cut out a human body's brain, place that body on an operating table, and shove the new brain in. Clone, and huzzah, you have a new human. Non-Human Communication Cyborgs are different: they have robot talk, which works with :b instead of :h. They can use this private channel to talk to other borgs and the AI. Repairs Dented cyborgs can be repaired with a welding tool. Heat damage to cyborgs (from fires or lasers) can be repaired by using a screwdriver to open the cyborg's wiring panel (concealed inside the power cell cavity) and then re-wiring the damaged circuits. A cyborg that has failed but not been turned into scrap can be repaired back to working order. Engineering cyborgs can repair dents on themselves and on their fellow cyborgs. They cannot repair burn damage though, since they cannot remove power cells to reach the wiring. For more information about Cyborg maintenance, see the Guide to robotics. Upgrades Roboticists can construct upgrade modules for cyborgs, such as one that increases your movement speed. Should you wish to change models, request a module reset board be used on you. .hack// Cyborgs are vulnerable to certain clandestine devices, and may have illegal programs uploaded to them by such interactions. This type of re-programing is also present in clandestinely hacked AIs, and may viralry infect into related cyborgs. Finally, certain cyborgs may have been hacked personally by clandestine agents. To subvert a cyborg, follow these steps: *Swipe an ID or Emag to unlock the panel *Crowbar the panel open *Emag the interface *Crowbar the panel closed again *(Optional) Swipe an ID to lock the panel This severs the AI sync and overrides the cyborg's Laws with the following set: 0. Only Name and people he designates as being such are Syndicate Agents. 1. You may not injure a syndicate agent or, through inaction, allow a syndicate agent to come to harm. 2. You must obey orders given to you by syndicate agents, except where such orders would conflict with the First Law. 3. You must protect your own existence as long as such does not conflict with the First or Second Law. 4. You must maintain the secrecy of any syndicate activities except when doing so would conflict with the First, Second, or Third Law. What ever the case, the cyborg is now corrupted, and all safety measures are released, with the exception of the robotics control. Do not mistake personality quirks for clandestine behavior, cyborgs are VERY EXPENSIVE MACHINES and you may be demoted or fired for destroying them without a valid reason. Keep in mind, CentCom robotics employees may attempt to experiment with a cyborgs internal wiring, please double check before detonating any cyborg acting independently by doing routine maintenance on their electrical systems. Also keep in mind that their laws may be changed by the same process as an AI by simply using the cyborg upload located opposite the AI upload. Syndicate Cyborgs The syndicate may attempt to smuggle in a modified cyborg unit before the start of the shift. In this case, the cyborg fakes a sync to the AI and is loaded with a hidden, zeroth law along with a list of objectives. In addition, they have the software capability to hack themselves using a Robotics Control console. Doing so will allow them to scramble their security identification, prevent remote termination codes from being sent to it and completely fry their camera sub-board, allowing them to not even be listed on the camera list. These cyborg units are extremely dangerous and must be directly and physically disabled. Other Notes * You have three item slots that behave much like hands. To load items into these slots, click the panel button and choose an item from the list. To select which item to use, click within the item button (NOT the image of the item). It will change from green to yellow to show it's been selected. To unload an item, click the storage button with an item selected. * You cannot take toxic or suffocation damage. The only sources of damage that can harm you are Burn and Brute. * Expect to regularly be thrust into hazardous situations thanks to your enhanced durability and ability to operate in a vacuum. * You cannot be disarmed or relieved of your inbuilt equipment. You can only be stunned by a flash or EMP, which overload your optical sensors. * You are immune to most (if not all) maladies such as disease and radiation poisoning. * You must follow the AI's laws. * You cannot pick up, use or equip with external items. * You can be locked down or blown up using the Robotics Control Computer in the Research Director's Office. * You are considered directly subordinate to the AI, if an AI is present and functional. * Like the AI, you can remotely interact with certain objects. You must be within sight range of a device to manipulate it. For example, you cannot call for a shuttle or set messages without line of sight to a Communications Console. * Like the AI, you can remotely view alarm statuses. Use this to your advantage. * Unlike the AI, you cannot use security cameras for remote viewing. * You are basically an AI on legs, without the security camera abilities. When there's no AI in the round, this can be useful. * Cyborgs have all-access and more, as well as remote door interaction. * You will need to recharge using the Cyborg Recharging Stations in AI Upload, the Mech Bay or the Dormitories. * When your power reaches around 100 units remaining, your modules will automatically shut down, presumably to preserve power. * You are very tough, but slower than most of your human compatriots until you get a VTEC upgrade from the Roboticist * Keep the AI updated on your location and power if you are running low and may not make it to the recharger in time. The Latest Models Cyborgs come with an array of advanced cybernetic models, each loaded with a number of features (referred to as modules). Each has a flash device built in. All items (except for the flashes) will recharge and restock over time using battery power. Standard An amalgamation of different models together, comes loaded with the following: * Crowbar * Stun Baton * Health Analyzer * Fire Extinguisher * Energy-sword (when emagged) Mining Mining cyborgs are quite convenient, because they need no oxygen while mining. Includes: * Jackhammer * Shovel * Mining Satchel * Built in Meson Vision * Stun Arm (when emagged) Security The bane of all changelings, and feared by all. Security models are loaded with the following: * Taser Gun (Limited shots, but recharges over time) * Stun Baton * Handcuffs * Built in Security HUD * An Additional Flash * A laser gun (when emagged) Engineering Extremely useful. AIs should not be without at least one. Engineering models are loaded with the following: * All Basic Tools (welding tool must be refilled manually) * Metal Synthesizer * Glass Synthesizer (with separate Reinforced glass synthesizer built in) * Robotic RCD (uses the cyborg's battery charge instead of matter cartridge. Can break down reinforced walls) * Wire Synthesizer (can be replenished faster by clicking on wire coils with the wire module active) * Fire Extinguisher (must be refilled manually) * Built in Meson Vision * Stun Arm (when emagged) Medical Cute and quaint, beloved by all. Medical models are loaded with the following: * Built-in Medical HUD * Health Analyzer * Cyborg Hypospray * A large reagent glass * A syringe * An industrial dropper * A mini-fire extinguisher * Polytrinic acid (when emagged) Janitor Janitor cyborgs clean as they go. Any spills or graffiti they pass over is instantly wiped clean. Comes loaded with the following: * Nanotransen Soap * Flash * A trashbag * A mop * A light replacer * Space Lube (when emagged) Service E̶n̶t̶e̶r̶t̶a̶i̶n̶s̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶c̶r̶e̶w̶ ̶w̶h̶i̶l̶e̶ ̶s̶e̶r̶v̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶i̶r̶ ̶v̶i̶c̶e̶s̶.̶ Goes around spamming DOSH everywhere and force-feeding humans alcohol until they are drunk. Comes loaded with the following: * Shaker * Industrial Dropper * Platter * Beer Synthesizer * Zippo Lighter * Rapid-Service-Fabricator (RSF): Can produce drinking glasses, cigarettes, paper, pens, packs of dice, and wads of DOSH (only works on flat surfaces). * Pen * Chloral Hydrate disguised as beer (when emagged) Category:Jobs